The Demonator
The Demonator is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 25, 2006. Plot Josh states Drake can never wait to get something. Meanwhile, Drake tries to wait for the brownies in the oven, but he ends up eating them earlier. Drake and Josh insist on riding a roller coaster called the Demonator on its opening day, but Megan reveals it was going to open the night before. Drake and Josh aren't allowed to go, as Walter wants them to watch over their great-grandfather, Papa Nichols, who is 81 years old and has had surgery that afternoon. Walter and Audrey are required to go to a TV awards banquet that evening. Everyone agrees but the become sneaky later. Craig and Eric come over to watch him while Drake, Josh and Megan go off to ride the Demonator. At Mystic Mountain, Drake, Josh and Megan are bumped to the end of the line again after Josh had to use the bathroom, "jumped" the line upseting other people, then Drake and Josh get bumped back again as Josh got into a tussle with "Milford Mouse", the park's mascot. Drake and Josh finally get to ride the Demonator and arrive home just in the nick of time. Audrey and Walter get home just after Drake and Josh hide their "Demonator" shirts. Walter wakes up Papa Nichols, who then punches Walter in the nose and runs shouting out "U.S.A.!" Subplot Craig and Eric try to look after Papa Nichols, but he thinks he is in War II World War II and that Craig and Eric are German soldiers. After being attacked and tied up several times, Craig and Eric are relieved to see Papa Nichols sleeping again, though they are still tied to the chairs. Quotes Trivia *Vernon Roberts guest starred as Papa Nichols. *People leaving the Mystic Mountain ride groggy, with messy hair and saying strange things and Megan and Audrey say complimentary things about Bruce Winchill, a weatherman on a competitor to Walter's TV station are running gags in this episode. *This is the only appearance of Mystic Mountain. *This is the first episode written by two writers. Goofs *When Milfred Mouse attacked Josh, there were three boys with the Demonator shirt and an adult that is staff on the amusment park in the background. Don't you think the line or the staff that saw the whole thing would have told the police about Milfred Mouse attacking Josh? *When Drake, Josh and Megan get sent to the back of the queue for the ride, a big scary man pushes in front of them. Moments later he has suddenly moved up in the line. Meanwhile, Drake and Josh are in the same spot that they were originally in. *At the beginning when Drake and Josh flip over the couch, wires are visible. *Drake said that it would take 13 minutes to find the car and 22 minutes to get home. But after Drake and Josh rode the Demonator Josh said that they only had 20 minutes until their parents got home. So they should have been caught. They got there at 10:57, three minutes before eleven. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three